yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Fatiha/MEAL
*Fatiha/MEAL/Suat Yıldırım *Fatiha/MEAL/HDKD *Fatiha/MEAL/HDKD/Sadeleştirilmiş meali *Fatiha/MEAL/Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen *Fatiha/Ali Bulaç Meali * Ali Bulaç Meali Bismillâhirrahmânirrahîm. 1. Rahman ve Rahim olan Allah'ın adıyla. 2,3,4. Hamd, Alemlerin Rabbi, Rahman, Rahim ve Din gününün maliki olan Allah'adır. 5. Biz yalnızca Sana ibadet eder ve yalnızca Sen'den yardım dileriz. 6,7. Bizi doğru yola ilet; kendilerine nimet verdiklerinin yoluna, gazaba uğrayanların ve sapmışlarınkine değil. Suat Yıldırım Meali Bismillâhirrahmânirrahîm. 1. Rahmân ve rahîm olan Allah'ın adıyla 22-24 * 2. Bütün hamdler, övgüler âlemlerin Rabbi Allah'adır. * 3. O rahmândır, rahîmdir. * 4. Din gününün, hesap gününün tek hâkimidir. 25; 37, 53 5. (Haydi öyleyse deyiniz): “Yalnız Sana ibadet eder, yalnız senden medet umarız. ” 9; 6, 1; 3, 64 6. Bizi doğru yola, Sana doğru varan yola ilet. 7. Nimet ve lütfuna nail ettiklerinin yoluna ilet. Gazaba uğrayanların ve sapkınlarınkine değil. 69 Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır Meali (Orijinali) Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır Meali (Sadeleştirilmişi) 1. Bismillahirrahmanirrahim 2. Hamd o alemlerin Rabbi, 3. O Rahman, Rahim, 4. O din gününün maliki Allah'ın! 5. -Sade Sana ederiz kulluğu, ibadeti; sade Senden dileriz yardımı, inayeti Yarab! 6. Hidayet eyle bizi doğru yola! 7. O kendilerine nimet verdiğin mesutların yoluna! Ne o gazap olunanların ne de sapkınların! Fatiha Suresi Diyanet Meali 1. Bismillahirrahmânirrahîm 2, 3, 4. Hamd, Âlemlerin Rabbi, Rahmân, Rahîm, hesap ve ceza gününün (ahiret gününün) maliki Allah'a mahsustur. 5. (Allahım!) Yalnız sana ibadet ederiz ve yalnız senden yardım dileriz. 6, 7. Bizi doğru yola, kendilerine nimet verdiklerinin yoluna ilet; gazaba uğrayanlarınkine ve sapıklarınkine değil. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Meali 1. Rahman ve Rahîm Allah'ın adıyla... 2. Hamt, âlemlerin Rabbi Allah'adır. 3. Rahman'dır, Rahîm'dir O. 4. Din gününün Mâlik'i/ sultanıdır O... 5. Yalnız sana ibadet ederiz ve yalnız senden yardım dileriz. 6. Dosdoğru giden yola ilet bizi... 7. Kendilerine nimet verdiklerinin, üzerlerine gazap dökülmemişlerin, karanlığa/şaşkınlığa saplanmamışların yoluna... El Sagrado Coran Spannish(İspanyolca) 1. En el nombre de Alá, el Compasivo, el Misericordioso! 2. Alabado sea Alá, Señor del universo, 3. el Compasivo, el Misericordioso, 4. Dueño del día del Juicio, 5. A Ti solo servimos y a Ti solo imploramos ayuda. 6. Dirígenos por la vía recta, 7. la vía de los que Tú has agraciado, no de los que han incurrido en la ira, ni de los extraviados. Der Heilige Coran (Almanca) 1. Im Namen Allahs, des Gnädigen, des Barmherzigen. 2. Aller Preis gehört Allah, dem Herrn der Welten, 3. Dem Gnädigen, dem Barmherzigen, 4. Dem Meister des Gerichtstages. 5. Dir allein dienen wir, und zu Dir allein flehen wir um Hilfe. 6. Führe uns auf den geraden Weg, 7. Den Weg derer, denen Du Gnade erwiesen hast, die nicht (Dein) Mißfallen erregt haben und die nicht irregegangen sind. Le Saint Coran French(Fransızca) 1. Au nom d'Allah, le Tout Miséricordieux, le Très Miséricordieux. 2. Louange à Allah, Seigneur de l'univers. 3. Le Tout Miséricordieux, le Très Miséricordieux, 4. Maître du Jour de la rétribution. 5. C'est Toi Seul que nous adorons, et c'est Toi Seul dont nous implorons secours. 6. Guide-nous dans le droit chemin, 7. le chemin de ceux que Tu as comblés de faveurs, non pas de ceux qui ont encouru Ta colère, ni des égarés. İl Sacro Corano italian(İtalyanca) 1. In nome di Allah , il Compassionevole, il Misericordioso 2. La lode appartiene ad Allah , Signore dei mondi 3. il Compassionevole, il Misericordioso, 4. Re del Giorno del Giudizio 5. Te noi adoriamo e a Te chiediamo aiuto 6. Guidaci sulla retta via 7. la via di coloro che hai colmato di grazia , non di coloro che incorsi nella Tua ira , né degli sviati. Nella recitazione liturgica si aggiunge : "Amin". By M.H.Shakir Quran English(İngilizce) 1. In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. 2. All praise is due to Allah, the Lord of the Worlds. 3. The Beneficent, the Merciful. 4. Master of the Day of Judgment. 5. Thee do we serve and Thee do we beseech for help. 6. Keep us on the right path. 7. The path of those upon whom Thou hast bestowed favors. Not (the path) of those upon whom Thy wrath is brought down, nor of those who go astray.